


What do I do for fun?

by MellowShark (TheAssbenderWhisperer)



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Haiku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2670992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAssbenderWhisperer/pseuds/MellowShark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of haikus for the prompt, 'the secret hobbies of the X-Men and Brotherhood'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What do I do for fun?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ginogollum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginogollum/gifts).



  


**Author's Note:**

> I realised too late into writing the haikus out neatly that two of them have hobbies relating to flowers...woops.
> 
> (I suck at titles I'm sorry;n;)


End file.
